Epsilon
by Spirix
Summary: Jean has been building himself up to ask the Fullmetal Alchemist out, but with his romantic luck, does he stand a chance? This is a 50 sentence/theme challenge fic. Jean Havoc x Ed Elric
1. Motion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**01 Motion**

Today was the day, Jean decided and waited in the hall for Edward to be finished his meeting with Mustang, but when the alchemist stormed out of the office, all motion and fangs, Jean thought tomorrow might be a better day to ask him out.

* * *

**A/N:** So as a lot of you have noticed, I like one sentence drabbles. Well I have been pointed to a livejournal community that deals in the same thing, but with one central pairing per fifty sentences, each sentence having it's own theme. So I thought I would put the up here one to twice a day until all fifty are up. Enjoy!

-rix the demon


	2. Cool

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**02 Cool  
**

"Okay Jean, just be cool, just be cool; the worst that could happen is he'll transmute you into a teapot, oh fuck I'm going to die," Jean said to himself and realized he wasn't being very cool at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Another one w00t!

-rix the demon


	3. Young

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**03 Young**

Seeing Edward with chocolate ice-cream all over his face made Jean 'how young is too young?'

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it for today. ;)

-rix the demon


	4. Last

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**04 Last  
**

Jean thought he was the last one the leave the office, so he gathered up his papers and went to lock Mustang's personal office door, only to see the man in there with a blond alchemist on his desk, on his lap, on the floor, then both on the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** And the plot thickens... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!!

-rix the demon


	5. Wrong

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**05 Wrong  
**

Jean snapped the next day saying 'it's just wrong' when the office decided to discuss the pairing, and left, "Damn, now they all think I'm some closed minded fuck."

* * *

**A/N:**--sigh-- once again I would like to remind you that this is a one sentence a theme challenge fic. If you don't like it, don't read it and don't review it telling me it's too short. I know.

-rix the demon


	6. Gentle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**06 Gentle  
**

Edward lived a rough life by nature, so when possible, he liked things to be gentle but the colonel laughed at this request, calling him cute, and gripping his wrists harder.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay a triangle is forming.

-rix the demon


	7. One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**07 One  
**

"That's all I want from you, one lousy word of apology," Edward shouted at his superior, "but no, you can't even give me that!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm eating dried fruit. Go Mango!

-rix the demon


	8. Thousand

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**08 Thousand**

Edward slammed his hands on the desk, "Am I not _worthy_ of the 'Great Flame Alchemist's' admission of guilt, his regret maybe even a step back from his pride because I know a thousand people out there who don't think I'm so _worthless_!"

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like writing something sappy. Stand by :P

-rix the demon


	9. King

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**09 King**

Edward couldn't even look at the man as he left the office darkly, running over those last words in his head, _"Fucking around is one thing Fullmetal, but do you honestly think I can be Fuhrer, be a KING with some boy like you by my side?"_

* * *

**A/N:** My life suddenly turned upside so I decided to drink milk, love life, drink milk, love life, drink milk, love life, driiiiiiink milk!

-rix the demon


	10. Learn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**10 Learn  
**

The next day Edward put in his transfer papers to Central, he had learned his lesson about screwing in the work place.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sleepy. My coffee is posting this.

-rix the demon


	11. Blur

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**11 Blur  
**

The whole ordeal was a blur for Jean when he thought back on Mustang and Ed's three month 'relationship' because there had been very few sober moments to actually _think_ about it.

* * *

**A/N: **My coffee enslaving methods are a secret family skill passed down for generations, so no sharing. ;)

-rix the demon


	12. Wait

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**11 Wait  
**

"Wait Boss, you don't have to leave just because of him," Jean pleaded in a last attempt to stop Edward's move, but one look at the boy and his suitcase told him it was already too late.

* * *

**A/N: **I slept in until 130pm... That's not good. At least I slept so well I lost circulation to my hands. Now THATS some good sleeping.

-rix the demon


	13. Change

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**13 Change**

No one noticed more than Jean the dramatic changes from the angry fifteen year old Edward who left to the stunning seventeen year old Edward who was here, in uniform no less, for the week to deliver news from Central.

* * *

**A/N: **It's shameless plugging time! --cues theme music that sound suspiciously from Kill Bill-- Go read Reverse! Woo Hoo! --goes to sleep--

-rix the demon


	14. Command

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**14 Command**

"What's it like Edward," Hawkeye asked as all of them but Mustang sat and ate their lunches, "working directly under the man who's in command of this country, being his personal alchemist?"

* * *

**A/N: **... I have Cream Soda... that's all I can think of.

-rix the demon


	15. Hold

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**15 Hold  
**

Havoc was surprised when the sudden urge hold to Ed overcame his sense of reason when he saw the blond's face looking at the closed inner office door and it took all he had not to act on it.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm dirty :D So I'm going to go shower. Yay me!

-rix the demon


	16. Need

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**16 Need  
**

"I need some air, want to come with me Havoc, so you can have a smoke," Ed asked and grabbed his black over coat before heading down the hall; Jean was never more thankful that he smoked.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sleepy :D So I'm going to go to bed. Yay me!

-rix the demon


	17. Vision

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**17 Vision  
**

Edward tried to forget the weird pinch in his chest at being back the East City, where _he _was, by watching the visions of animals form soothingly in Havoc's smoke.

* * *

**A/N: **I forgot to update this... sorry folks.

-rix the demon


	18. Attention

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**18 Attention  
**

They sat outside in a comfortable silence that Edward didn't know he could have with someone besides Al, maybe he should have paid more attention to Havoc when he was younger

* * *

**A/N: **I'm being a good girl and writing letters to relatives across the globe. Ironically I suck at writing letters. Most of them are about me thinking about painting my room a different shade of beige... GO ME!

-rix the demon


	19. Soul

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**19 Soul  
**

"You know Boss, being back doesn't mean you have to look like your soul is ripped in half," Havoc told him in a casual voice, "because none of us think less of you for leaving."

* * *

**A/N: **I just noticed I have well around sixty review replies to do. My inbox had them hidden on another page. --cries self to sleep--

-rix the demon


	20. Picture

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**20 Picture  
**

Edward studied the blond next to him carefully; he was like a perfect picture of the relaxation and stillness Edward craved for his own life.

* * *

**A/N: **I have my first exam, wish me luck or better yet, the common sense to better prepare for the next one.

-rix the demon


	21. Fool

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**21 Fool  
**

Jean wouldn't fool himself into thinking Edward was taking a liking to him; Ed just wanted to catch up on old times over dinner, that was all, right?

* * *

**A/N: **That exam was brutal bt on a plus note, my prof wants to keep in touch. :)

-rix the demon


	22. Mad

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**22 Mad  
**

Jean didn't know why he was so mad, so angry, so very livid that he got up and left when Edward asked 'So, how has the bastard been?' in a forced neutral voice.

* * *

**A/N: **This will be the only thing updated until next week with the exception of my other one sentence fic. Yay for writing TWO essays in 4 days while studying for three exams...

-rix the demon


	23. Child

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**23 Child  
**

"You're not a child anymore so I'll be frank: _What do you want from me_," Jean asked heatedly when Ed grabbed his arm to prevent him from escaping their sham of a dinner.

* * *

**A/N: --**Yawns around a banana--

-rix the demon


	24. Now

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**24 _NOW_  
**

Looking at Ed's dazed expression the sneaky thought of _now_ being an opportunity slipped across Jean's mind; so he took it along with a quick, chaste kiss then escaped to his apartment to marvel at his own bravado and maybe his own stupidity.

* * *

**A/N: --**Yawns around a Polish sausage... and not the kind you get at the deli -- Lol I lied.

-rix the demon


	25. Shadow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**25 Shadow  
**

Jean looked at the shadows under his eyes in the mirror before going to work, was it because he knew he stayed up all night fretting today, the day Ed goes back, that he thought he looked like it too?

* * *

**A/N: **I don't have a laptop yay. It has a system destroying virus xx

-rix the demon


	26. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**26 Goodbye  
**

Reports all in order, bags packed, Edward was ready to return to Central but there was someone he wanted to say goodbye to first.

* * *

**A/N:** HOLY HORNER we are half way through already!? You guys are lucky I'm addicted to this story. Normally relationship based fics not only fail in holding my attention to read, but I can't stand writing them. This one on the other hand has to be my favourite SIMPLE plot fic I have written. :) Thanks for reading it.

-rix the demon


	27. Hide

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**27 Hide**

"As much as I love the fact you deemed it appropriate to hide in your office when the Fuhrer's personal alchemist comes to visit," Edward said to the colonel he left behind two years ago, "I thought it necessary to say goodbye and thank you for pushing me away so hard that I found a better life half a country away."

* * *

**A/N:** Laptop doesn't have a virus it appears. It has a glitch... aka I have to have it fixed by the manufactorers... at least I have my cell phone.

Oh and the 23rd was Havoc Day, day one to Havoc Week. I won't be participating but I do plan to enojy the smut fics on LJ. ;)

-rix the demon


	28. Fortune

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**28 Fortune**

It was Edward's good fortune, or perhaps his cunning, that by changing the driver order form from his name to another one, that he got Havoc to take him to the train station.

* * *

**A/N:**

Because people asked, here is the LJ timetable for Havoc Week:

23 April -- Havoc Day

24/30 April -- Havoc Week  
24 April -- Strip Havoc Naked Day  
25 April -- Spying on Havoc Day  
26 April -- Luchtime Havoc Day  
27 April -- Spank Havoc Day  
28 April -- Havoc Gets lucky Day  
29 April -- Molest Sleeping Havoc Day  
30 April -- Sexy Outfit Havoc Day

-rix the demon


	29. Safe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**29 Safe  
**

He sat in the front seat next to Havoc because Edward Elric never got answers by playing it safe.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay so I reset my laptop to factory settings and am now functional, BUT without any of those add ons or programs needed to do certain mundane things, like open the word doc to update this. So here is my rant. Points to anyone who reconizes what it's mocking. Gnomie (Silken for those of you who don't know), you can't play since I was ranting to you online.

This is the rant,  
that followed the installation,  
that came from a blank dvd,  
that I had to burn myself,  
that has on it office 2007,

but in order to get there I had to:

Get winrar to unzip the file.  
Get a torrent that contained the file.  
Get a bittorrent provider to open the torrent.  
Get Java to download the bittorrent.  
Get Flashplayer to download Java.  
Get Firefox to open the internet.  
Get the installer from a second computer.

All just to open a word doc. I'm fucking going to bed now. Sorry about the long a/n.

-rix the demon


	30. Ghost

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**30 Ghost  
**

There was a moment of awkward silence when Havoc pulled over the car for Ed to get out and feeling annoyed after the silent car ride, Edward forcefully grabbed Havoc's collar and ghosted his lips over the other man's without touching them.

* * *

**A/N:**

MWAHAHAHAHA Only I could make the prompt 'Ghost' sexy without even using a ghost! --continues evil laugh downstairs to get a snack--

-rix the demon


	31. Book

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**31 Book  
**

Jean couldn't stop thinking about that brief moment for the rest of the day; in fact it took a book being slammed on his desk and a gun being cocked to make him in register where he was.

* * *

**A/N:**

I am soooo Canadian. It's -3 out and I'm in sandals enjoying the warm weather. :D

-rix the demon


	32. Eye

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**32 Eye  
**

"Havoc," Mustang said from behind his window turned chair, "I know you took Fullmetal to the train station and I want to know if anything out of the ordinary caught your eye."

* * *

**A/N:**

So I decided to post again. I'm eager to finish this fic. :)

-rix the demon


	33. Never

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**33 _Never_  
**

Jean felt a growl forming in his throat after ten minutes of questioning and orders but managed to keep his voice calm, "You may be my commanding officer, and yes, I would follow you to my death without doubt, I'm that loyal, but _never _do you have permission or the right to tell me who I can see in my spare time, even if you think Ed is a spy from Central!"

* * *

**A/N:**

... So I'm in a writing rut. Luckily for you I finished this fic before I posted ch 3, but updating my other fics is becoming a bit of a problem. To inspire myself I did a Fic-Writer Meme. It's on my LJ, and theres a link in my profile. Have a peek if you like while I tried and stop this weird Irish accent I apparently didn't grow out of as much as I thought. I must be REALLY tired.

-rix the demon


	34. Sing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**34 Sing  
**

He thought telling off the chief like that would make him feel nauseous, but Jean couldn't help whistling his favourite tune, wishing only that he could sing it, but decided to not scar his neighbours for life.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm trying to decide whats worse... The man across the street watching porn on his big screen in his living room, or me, the girl with popcorn and a phone book trying to figure out which house he is and count how many cellphones are in the house for prank calls.

-rix the demon


	35. Sudden

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**35 Sudden  
**

Jean choked on his cigarette when a letter suddenly arrived for him at work with a two way ticket to Central for the up coming holiday weekend.

* * *

**A/N:**

Marylover had me watching American Idol last night and I ended up staying up until 4am. Now I'm sleepy :)

-rix the demon


	36. Stop

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**36 Stop  
**

Edward paced the train platform and hour before Havoc was even expected, wondering when his common sense had stopped working long enough for him to send a train ticket!

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm suffering from such a weird writers block... all my ideas are still there but when I write them down, they are flat. I guess it's good I have stuff written and not posted to see us through this crisis. ;)

-rix the demon


	37. Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**37 Time  
**

All the chaos sloshing around in Edward's head ceased when he saw him step off the train and he yelled, "It's about time you got here Havoc!"

* * *

**A/N:**

So I had to drop my baby sister off at a friends house for a sleepover (shes 14 btw) and I told her she had to wave at the door like she does for our parents. She rolled her eyes and me, being the delightfully evil person I am, put down all the windows in my car, turned on the high beams (its 10pm in suburbia) and blasted Separate Ways by Journey until she complied with my tender wishes. I'm the mature adult out of the two of us, I swear.

-rix the demon


	38. Wash

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**38 Wash  
**

Once again they were plagued with a teeth grinding silence that Edward hated; what happened to that comfortable companionship from before, he didn't know, but he wished to have it back and wash his hands of this insanity.

* * *

**A/N:**

I live in suburbia, but on the edge of the city, so there are animals and stuff. I have my window open at 2am for my damned cat and suddenly I hear wolves. Being the... I don't know, uninteresting person I am, I recorded with the video function on me camera, the howling for proof when I tell people about it. My battery died before catching my cat returning their wolf call. Damn.

-rix the demon


	39. Torn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**39 Torn  
**

The silence ended abruptly when the front door of Edward's apartment flew open and they fell in a tangled mess to the floor, all wet kisses, animalistic growls and torn shirts.

* * *

**A/N:**

Announcements because I want to share my excitement:

My second fic to get 200 reviews was Sincerely I Hate You :D  
My first fic to break 20,000hits was Hunt :D :D  
And this fic is 9 reviews away from getting 200 reviews :D :D :D

A very exciting time for little old me. Thank you for the attention you've given me everyone!

-rix the demon


	40. History

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**40 History  
**

"You can't hold my history with that bastard against me," Edward yelled at Jean as the man tried to do his shirt back up without buttons, "and I'm not going to deny any of it or even regret it because it was my choice, my life and now that part is done so get over it!"

* * *

**A/N:** 200 Reviews!

-rix the demon


	41. Power

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**41 Power  
**

Jean hated himself for mentioning that he was a 'replacement' right in the middle of _that_, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Mustang still had power over him and his romantic life, but he wasn't certain if _him _meant Ed or himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Today is a day of miracles! I found a typo in on of Gnomie's fics!! ME! A TYPO! GNOMIE!! ( silkendreammaid btw ;) ) I think I may have to start believing in God now... nah, I'll just gloat.

-rix the demon


	42. Brother

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**42 Brother  
**

"Al," Jean said as he sat down hard on the couch and eyed the brother, no longer in his armour, "I don't know how to get my head around the fact that once again I am just a 'Roy Mustang' fill in."

* * *

**A/N:** Easiest prompt ever. :) I just realized there are only eight more to go before this fic is done. Do you see that Gnomie? EIGHT and then COMPLETION. snickers and is then sad because shes going to miss this fic

-rix the demon


	43. God

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**43 God  
**

"You have to stop thinking that you're less than equal to the colonel, he is not some untouchable sex god, just talk to Ed already," said Al with a sigh and drank his tea.

* * *

**A/N:** The prompts: Ghost, God and Wall have to be my favourites to write. Wall is the next one by the way. I'll post it tonight when I come home from work.

-rix the demon


	44. Wall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**44 Wall**

Jean was pressed fiercely against a wall while a wet tongue explored his neck thinking, '_This is the best apology acceptance I've ever had!'_

* * *

**A/N:** See, this one is phenomenal. This chapter is what made me fall in love with this couple. There is a lot I can do with it.

On a side note, there are paramedics outside my favourite pervert's house. I guess you _can _touch yourself too much.

-rix the demon


	45. Naked

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**45 Naked**

As they pressed their naked bodies together on the floor, Jean told him self over and over again to not say a damn word this time.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh and about the pervert guy, the paramedics went in with a briefcase and then came back out 23min later. Yes I watched it all and YES I had a coffee with popcorn... as well as my camera... Well they had a briefcase! I thought it may be a Mafia cover up. Paramedics don't do briefcases!!

Anywho, no bodies, no blood, just cold hard cash... so my imagination says.

-rix the demon


	46. Drive

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**46 Drive  
**

The drive back to the station was calm and sated as Edward smirked when Havoc reached over with his free hand to caress the back of his knuckles.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm too tired to be funny. How about an odd fact? I like cranberries in sandwiches as well as trail mix and sushi! Mwahahahahaha...ha...

-rix the demon


	47. Harm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**47 Harm  
**

"So do you think _this_ will work," Edward asked Havoc as the whistle blew, "I mean, we might just cause more harm than good"

* * *

**A/N:** Evidently, Origami is not like riding a bike as shown with my pitiful eagle, crab, dragonfly and turtle. I can still make perfect cranes from memory, but that's only because I made 1000 to have a wish when I was 13yrs old... I don't even remember the wish.

-rix the demon


	48. Precious

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**48 Precious  
**

Havoc smiled casually and said, "It doesn't matter, it's not as if you're a precious fossil that will break under a little pressure, besides, since when did you care what other people thought _Ed_?"

* * *

**A/N:** Gnomie told me a spoiler to a manga I'm reading and then left before I could yell at her. So I'm left with no alternative...

GET YOU ASS BACK HERE YOU FIEND!! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS AND YOU PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS?! I'LL EAT YOUR CHILDREN AND, AND, AND DO OTHER HORRIBLE THINGS I CAN'T THINK OF BECAUSE **YOU **ARE THE REAL DEMON!! **NOT ME!! **And you know what else!? **ERIC IS A GERMAIN SPY!!**

HAAAAAAAAAAAA! HOW'S THAT FOR A SPOILER!?

-rix the NOTdemon


	49. Hunger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**49 Hunger  
**

Edward knew he was running short on time as the whistle blew, so he pulled the taller blond in for a quick but hungry kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter left! Are you all getting depressed yet?

Well here you go. YES there is a Sequel. I'll be posting it along with the next chapter tomorrow. It's will be called **Zeta**, the Greek letter after Epsilon. I hope you enjoy it

-rix the demon


	50. Believe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**50 Believe  
**

It may be hard, living so far apart, but as the train pulled away, Edward knew they would find a way and he began to believe in something other than alchemy.

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for Epsilon. I'm quite proud that not only did I follow the table in the proper order and everything, but I had fun while doing it. That's what counts after all.

Okay so Zeta will be posted within 5min of this so stay tuned for the developing of Ed and Jean's new relationship. Thank You for reading.

-rix the demon


End file.
